Advanced Material Deposit
Gradual Final Advanced Material Extractions |Spawn Dates = Limited Periodic Scheduled Spawns }} General Information s are unique rogue bases that periodicaly spwan on the World Map and are exclusively for extracting Advanced Materials ( AVDM ) used for upgrading Advanced Structures. Capturing / Controlling Deposits *' ' : **Deposits may be captured from both Rogue Factions or an Enemy Player. **Destroy all the Buildings found inside deposit to seize control and start extracting ADVM. **The Player capturing a deposit is immediately rewarded the following : ***Initial Capture Payout - ***Recapture Payout - ( Recapturing a deposit back from an Enemy Player ) **The Deposit has a Limited Lifespan once it spawns on the World Map : ***The spawn of a Depost starts a lifespan timer of refered to as the . ***When Deposit Timer reaches zero, the depoist is depleated and will be removed from the map. *' ' : **Upon spawning the Deposit starts an drip timer refered to as the . ***Period Payout - is paid out upon the Extraction Timer reaching zero. ****The Extraction Timer is then Reset and the process of extraction begins again, until depleted. ***Final Payout - is paid out as the Deposit becomes depleted and is removed from the World Map. *' ' : **Deposits will be removed from the sector when the Deposit Timer reaches zero. **Deposits may also be forcibly taken by an Enemy Player. Layout Notable Defense Features *Passive Repair Bases : Base begins to repair if an attack is ended. *Rocket Silos : Both are equipped with Lv20 Rogue Achilles GS rockets. **Each are supported by a Level 5 Bracing Turret mounted on a Level 5 Plated Platform. Update History *The increased the Final Payout to 2,500 in the . *The reduced its Lifespan to 30 min in the . *The gained a selection on the Recon Satellite in a on June 01, 2019. *The was introduced in the . *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *'' s'' are currently the only source for obtaining Advanced Materials. *'' s'' are spawned and initially controlled by the Hell Hounds rogue faction. *'' s'' are Passive Repair Bases, meaning they will begin Repairing themselves if an attack is ended. *New s spawn at the during a active scheduled Spawn Time. *'' s'' can be located in the Sector via the use of the Recon Satellite. **This will cycle through all Rogue and Enemy owned Deposits in the sector. Trivia *The maximum Advanced Materials obtainable from a single is . **Requires deposit to be located and captured within the first 10 min of spawning then held for its entire life span. *The , functionally bares resemblance to the early versions of the now retired Thorium Deposits. *Ending an Attack on a deposit will transform the deposits Background to the Winter Mountain Fortress background. ( ) **This removes the Attack Path restiction that come with the Bastion Compound background. Firsts & Records * : ** ** * : ** Quotes Related Pages External Links * * Gallery - Icons ADVMDeposit-MapICON-Labled.png|World Map Icon Labled ADVMDeposit-MapICON.png|World Map Icon Unlabled Gallery GameUpdate_05-30-2019.png|Introduction Game Update: May 30, 2019 ADVMDeposit-ReconSatellite.gif|Locate Deposit via Recon Satellite ADVMDeposit-MapLable.png|World Map Label Showing Deposit Lifespan AVDMDeposit-CapturedMessage-(07-31-2019).png|Deposit Captured Displaying Extraction Rates Defense DepositOwned-UI-Dropdown-(05-31-2019).png|Deposit Owned UI Displaying Remaining Lifespan Defense Health Coordinates ADVMDeposit-PayoutMessages-(07-31-2019).png|Deposit Payout Messages Initial Timed Final AdvancedMaterials-LargePic.png|Advanced Materials '''Large Pic Defense Video Navigation Category:Deposit Category:Unique Rogue Base Category:Hell Hound - Unique Base Category:Passive Repair Base Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z